NADIE MAS
by Simorgh
Summary: un momento difícil en el que los verdaderos amigos se reconocen


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN... **

**Eso en realidad no importa, por que no pienso lucrar con esto... **

**Ahora, lo único que de verdad me importa, es que les guste, y que lo disfruten...**

**NADIE MAS**

La soledad era casi viscosa... se pegaba a su piel, dolía. La sensación de vacío le atenazaba el alma. Sabía que si lo deseaba, podía llamar a cierta hermosa y tierna pelirrosa, que se desviviría diciéndole palabras dulces y consoladoras, que le calmarían por el momento...

Pero no era eso lo que necesitaba...

El joven hombre había madurado y crecido físicamente. Mucho más alto, más musculoso, más duro. Su rostro, perdidas ya todas las huellas de la infancia, era el de un hombre extremadamente atractivo, de rasgos marcados, pero al mismo tiempo, suaves, de ojos condenadamente helados. Sus cabellos castaños crecieron lo suficiente esos seis años, y le cubrían la espalda como una cascada, hasta la altura de la estrecha cintura. Sus ojos violetas cargaban una gran rabia, y una tristeza infinitas...

En su interior seguía siendo el muchachito que había luchado y matado cuando apenas empezaba a conocer la hombría...

Menudo lío...

-Soy un caso perdido – se dijo, apartando de su rostro varios mechones rebeldes- soy un caso totalmente perdido... no sirvo para soldado, y heme aquí, general y todo...

La opresión en su pecho y el malestar eran cada vez mas poderosos.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que necesitaba en verdad.

El timbre de la puerta lo hizo levantar los ojos, para mirar dicha entrada como si se tratara de un objeto poseído por el demonio. No tenía la más mínima gana de levantarse a abrir.

Quienquiera que estuviera afuera, era persistente.

Se levantó. Los ocho pasos que tuvo que dar le dolieron en el orgullo. Llegó, y colocó la helada mano en el pomo. El demoníaco ruido del timbre no cesaba, obligándolo a pensar para tratar de recordar quien rayos había elegido ese tono en particular... ese irritante tono...

¡Ah!... ya lo recordaba... Kagalli...

Giró el pomo, deseando con todo su corazón que el o la visitante se hubieran cansado y marchado...

-Hola Kira – Saludo el alto joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro- No te pregunto como estás... puedo verlo...

-¿Athrun? – se suponía que su apuesto amigo estaba en una comisión, no lo esperaba hasta dentro de un mes- ¿Qué haces aquí?... te hacía en PLANT...

-Ahí debería estar...

-¿Entonces?

-¿No me invitas a pasar primero? –Athrun le sonrió, haciéndolo sonrojarse por su estupidez- ¿O quieres que hablemos aquí en el pasillo?

-¡Por favor! –Kira por fin rió, un poco más relajado- pasa... y perdona mi reacción... me sorprendiste...

-No te preocupes – El pelinegro entró al departamento, aprovechando para golpear al castaño en el estómago al pasar junto a él- muy propio de ti, quedarse con esos húmedos ojos de borrego a medio morir, sin hacer ni decir nada...

-¡Cállate! – Kira respondió al amistoso y salvaje saludo con un manotazo en el hombro del otro, que seguro debió doler, aunque ninguno lo demostró- ¿Oye, te invito algo de tomar?

- Un vaso con agua estará bien...

-¿Agua? – lo miró con desconcierto- ¿No prefieres un whisky, u otra bebida?

-Estoy de servicio amigo. Así que no, gracias. Pero si tienes un refresco, limonada o algo... eso me gustaría, y si no, entonces con el agua será suficiente...

-Bien...

Al final se sentaron uno frente a otro en la pequeña sala de estar. Kira con una lata de gaseosa en la mano, y Athrun con un vaso de limonada con hielos... y una sombrillita de colores vivos, cortesía de Kira. Se miraron unos segundos, para echarse a reír luego.

-Te ves la mar de gracioso – dijo el castaño- así con uniforme, y tu limonada...

- ¿Y que me dices de ti? – lo señaló con la dichosa sombrillita- desnudo hasta la cintura, si es que vestido se puede decir de ese pijama de plátanos... que la verdad, solo de verlo, agradezco a Dios mi heterosexualidad...

-Si quieres me lo quito – dijo, levantándose para amenazarlo

-¡No!

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Kira había olvidado todo el sentimiento opresivo y triste que le embargaba antes de la llegada de su amigo.

-¿Y bien, Athrun?, ¿a que se debe la agradable sorpresa?

-A ti...

Lo miró con cierto nivel de espanto en los ojos violetas. Su amigo había dejado su vaso sobre la mesilla de centro, y se inclinaba con los codos en sus rodillas, viéndolo profundamente. El gesto que ahora portaba era indescifrable...

-¿A mí?

-¿Pasa algo, Kira?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra...

-Es que ni siquiera sé de que hablas...

-Kira... te sentí...

-¿Cómo?

-He sentido, desde hace al menos tres días, que algo andaba mal contigo... no sé... es como si tu tristeza me alcanzara... ¿pasa algo?

-Perdona mi descortesía, pero... ¿Quieres decir que volaste desde PLANT hasta aquí, doce horas, con tres trasbordos, solo por que sentiste que algo andaba mal conmigo?

-Eso sin contar que no he comido nada desde ayer... pero sí, en resumidas cuentas, así es...

-Athrun...

Y de pronto, lo que llevaba dentro se desbordó. El castaño bajó la cabeza escondiendo el rostro tras la cascada de sus sedosos cabellos. Una gota de humedad apareció en el piso, entre sus pies.

Athrun adivinó de inmediato de donde venía esa gota... a la que rápidamente se unieron otras, en veloz procesión...

Eran lágrimas...

Se incorporó para ir a sentarse junto al castaño, quien se sacudía levemente ahogando los sollozos. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha apartaba los cabellos del rostro de su amigo, para intentar verle el rostro...

-¿Qué pasa Kira? – estaba verdaderamente preocupado- hace años que no te veía así... desde que éramos muy jóvenes... pensé que jamás llorabas...

-Y no lo hacía... pero – la voz profunda, tenía un tinte increíblemente acongojado- pero pasó algo...

-¿Qué fue?

-Athrun...

La historia era corta, pero dolorosa...

-Maté a un muchachito, Athrun, uno de esos rebeldes. Era el piloto de un GUNDAM modificado. Ni siquiera pestañeé. Solo lo maté. De algún modo, la cabina se abrió, y el piloto cayó al suelo...

-Pero era un rebelde Kira...

-No... no es eso... él...

Kira se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos, directamente, con cierto nerviosismo...

-¡Termina de una vez! –su querido amigo perdía la paciencia ante el suspenso-

-Era un chiquillo de no mas de dieciséis años, Athrun. Era idéntico a ti. – El pelinegro se enderezó en su sitio, aterrorizado- tenía tus mismos rasgos, tus ojos verdes, y el pelo negro...

-¡Ey! – El hombre se sobresaltó levemente

-Pero eso no fue lo peor – Kira sintió de nuevo desfallecer- eso no fue lo peor...

-Cuéntame...

-Sabes que Lacus y yo estamos esperando un bebé, ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto...

-Bueno... el chiquillo... el chiquillo iba a ser papá también... llevaba en su mano, la foto de un ecograma, y una notita... yo... yo maté a un muchachito que apenas comenzaba a vivir... que iba a ser padre... yo... le arrebaté a esa criatura la oportunidad de conocer a su bebé... y además- un sollozo- fue como hacerte daño a ti, tanto se parecía...

-Kira...

Por un breve instante, Athrun se remontó a un momento de su pasado. A él le había ocurrido algo levemente similar.

Una ocasión, tres años atrás, había luchado con un avezado guerrero, que le había hecho sudar lo suyo. La experiencia y el talento prevalecieron, logrando que el pelinegro venciera. Cuando abrió la cabina del piloto, para extraer del computador toda la información que pudiera serivrles, realmente le fue imposible contener el llanto. El chiquillo que yacía ahí, en un charco de su propia sangre, era la estampa de Kira, cuando eran jóvenes. Desde el desigual corte del castaño cabello, hasta los ojos violetas... abiertos desmesuradamente, ciegos, en un gesto de perpetuo dolor...

Recordaba que, tras esa horripilante situación, lo primero que había hecho al regresar a la base, había sido lanzarse sobre su asombrado amigo, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos fuertemente. Incluso había enterrado el rostro en su cuello (Kira era más alto ahora, que él) y sollozado bajito, mientras era acariciado en el pelo y en la espalda por su amedrentado compañero... todo esto ante los ojos incrédulos de los demás cadetes que les miraban sin creérselo... los dos generales, abrazados así, justo en medio del hangar...

Sí que entendía a Kira, y ahora que iba a ser padre, imaginó lo horrible que debió de ser...

-¿Sabes que fue lo que me hizo casi gritar? – pregunto el castaño, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus recuerdos- El ecograma... Athrun... en el ecograma... el feto... ese bebé... es absolutamente idéntico al mío... idéntico... es decir... era como estar viendo la imagen de mi propio hijo...

-Sé lo que sentiste...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te abracé en la base?... ¿Aquella por la que nos...?

-¡Como olvidarlo! – el castaño suspiró- pensaron que éramos amantes o algo...

-Bueno... nunca te dije lo que me había pasado...

-¿Me lo dirás ahora?

- Sí... – le relató con lujo de detalles su anécdota. El silencio entre ellos se volvió casi expresivo

Momentos después, se fundieron en el mismo tipo de abrazo, silencioso, cálido, lleno de la más absoluta comprensión. Kira ya no lloraba, pero Athrun podía sentir su corazón dolido. De jóvenes casi se mataron entre ellos. Cuando al fin el destino (y, había que reconocerlo, Lacus) los había reunido de nuevo, el sufrimiento de saber que realmente deseaban asesinarse el uno al otro, los atosigó algún tiempo. Con el paso de los meses y los años, juntos, fortaleciendo su relación, esa sensación de relegó a lo más profundo de sus subconscientes.

Pero al ver esos cadáveres, tan idénticos a ellos, fue como abrir todas esas viejas heridas. Como si en realidad, todo lo bueno, en realidad había sido un sueño traicionero, para despertar a la verdad... ¡habían matado a su mejor amigo!...

-Ahtrun... – la voz era un susurro, pegado a su oído- ¿cómo fue que me sentiste?

-No lo sé decir con precisión, Kira –Enterró la nariz entre su pelo- solo lo supe... supe que me necesitabas... podía verte... no sé como, pero sentía tu dolor a través de mí... lo único que podía pensar, era en tomar una nave y venir a toda velocidad a tu lado... no podía dejar de pensar en eso...

-Iba a suicidarme, amigo... –el hombre escondió el rostro en el cuello del pelinegro- no me sentía con derecho de vivir... después... de...

-¡Nunca, jamás te atrevas...! – Athrun lo separó de sí con rudeza- no eres libre de decidir algo así...

-¿Cómo?

-Tu corazón y el mío son uno... si tú mueres, me voy contigo... así que me estarías asesinando... y, siendo menos cursis, tienes una responsabilidad muy grande... ya no te perteneces a ti mismo... ¡vas a tener un hijo!, y Lacus te necesita ahora más que nunca.

-Nadie más que tú, se percató de que algo andaba mal conmigo... nadie mas que tú...

Se sonrieron levemente.

Esa noche, Athrun durmió con él, hablaron durante horas, desahogaron sus frustraciones.

Y sin querer, varias veces Kira despertó solo para contemplar el sereno rostro de su muy amado amigo, dormido frente a él.

Tenía razón. No se pertenecía.

Y nadie más que Athrun tenía el derecho de recordárselo.

**FIN.**


End file.
